Velan Secure Storage Systems
The vaults of the Great Library can also be used as a secure data storage system, available in several different security options, known as the Velan Secure Storage Systems (VSSS). House Vela offered a variety of secure options for parties both small and large to store sensitive information, documents, and artifacts with the utmost discretion and secrecy. Parties from single persons to entire Houses or various factions may set up a vault without fear of political reprisal or other backlash. This business has been taken over by the Velan Ascendancy, if the same guarantees of discretion apply is unclear. Depending on wealth and standing with the Velan Government the precise Security Rating of the data vault will be determined, and more importantly whether its contents are covertly cataloged or replaced with false copies. There are many tiers and models that these vaults may take, some even run by Velan families as opposed to the government at large, but a general format persists through and through. Available Security Ratings (SR) Infrared Large data facilities used to house rows upon rows of server arrays and computer banks, guarded by standard Velan defense forces. Infrared "vaults" are characterized by the fact that they are not in fact vaults but general access archives, reliquaries and servers. This designation largely exists as a baseline to contrast other higher ratings against. Despite the open access, Khutat’s work admirably to make sure that these open information freeways are impervious to assault. Green Green vaults are characterized by lack of individual treatment, green data vaults are akin to servers in secure centers, but are do not receive individual compartmentalization. Physical class green vaults are similarly grouped being equivalent to safety deposit boxes. Items and information stored in green vaults must almost always be declared in advance, and in the rare cases it is not, it is just unlocked and archived unbeknownst to the account holder. A truly secretive green vault would be a very rare sight and either the purposeful will of someone or dire negligence. Orange Orange vaults are distinct for offering a quasi-chaining system and the ability to link several internal vaults of varying types with different access permissions. This is useful to wealthy families, research groups and any organization that needs tiered access of services. The first tier that operates with a full degree of privacy and security. Hallways leading to orange vaults have special technology that redacts the account holder entirely from view. Data servers are completely housed within a series of datalines that require a specific address to access the login for the Orange Class vault. Orange class vaults are still found in common facilities such as the lower class greens but are kept behind their own lines of security. Red Red class vaults are distinguished by their customization, offering discrete filtering services and access from virtually any terminal. Red status clients are given customized and encrypted Trillpads to be able to remotely observe the camera feed of any physical vaults or create a secure VPN to any digital archives the account holder may need. Red class vaults are housed in separate facilities of only other red class secure vaults, each one being given a secure cell. Each cell is organized into an array of cells overseen by a team of security analysts and a Khutat. Blue Blue class vaults are distinguished by having their own private facilities each one dealing with only 20-30 vaults. Every vault is customized to the clients specifications and it comes complete with a temporary living facility on site for more long term visits. Every blue facility is overseen by a expunged Khutat, overseeing teams of 3-5 data analysts and security staff each assigned to safeguard a specific vault. Each team is comprised of veterans who have taken neural redundant filter implants so that they wont remember the contents of their clients vault more than 12 hours after leaving the site. Clients are given biometric tags as well as a basic biometric scan so that their identities can be confirmed with two factor authentication on top of their personally crafted encryption key. This encryption key is built from (unbeknownst to the client) their psychiatric evaluation and built so that the mimetic strength of it exceeds the Voshtal point making it virtually unforgettable to the client. Every blue vault is of significant enough stature to where visitation must be scheduled a week in advance, with a minimum of 48 hours and incurring an Expedition fee. Those with vaults housing digital archives can access them from within 0606 using a custom Trillpad running on a secure and purpose built OS just for tunneling to that access point. Access to the facility itself is done in a multi step phase. First the client is vetted with full biometric scan to ensure identity, this is followed by a self selected authentication key of the client. If confirmed the client is then given the go ahead to enter their encryption key. Only after this three step process is the client led into the facility. After this the client is escorted to their vault where they may enter a secondary authentication code as well as a physical key to access the vault proper. Due to the nature of interstellar data transmission external access outside of 0606 is not advised but can be commissioned. As such this involves the placement of a secure mail satellite that covertly stores the data in a self deleting file on all mail carrying ships when not accessed for a predetermined period of time. Blue facilities include magnetic scramblers hard built as mandatory into all digital devices included Trillpad access ways. The facility itself has a inbuilt detonation sequence in the framework and foundation to ensure maximum security when triggered. If a client commissions a secure mail-sat it will be equipped with a thermoplastic warhead that will self detonate at any signs of intrusion, physical or digital. Blue vaults represent the highest tier publicly offered and all other SRs above this are insider information and only offered to personal friends and allies of specific families or the Velan government at large. The SRs below are not publicly known and are considered faction secrets. Please treat them as purely OOC information. Purple Security rating purple represents being a true friend to the Velan government or having some very large secrets that need very discrete services. Purple class vaults are not located on any grid and the facilities represent a CC-Class equivalent. Automation is a given internally, each vault is sealed off securely in large boreholes to prevent unauthorized access and guaranteed destruction in the event of a breach. Account holders are given several comprehensive biological,mental, and psychic screenings to confirming their identities as well as proof of their account holding through a subdermal tag injected during the registration process. Visits to purple class vaults must be scheduled 2 weeks in advance with a minimum forewarning of 48 standard hours. Each purple facility houses 5 at most Purple Class vaults, each one personally overseen by a Khutat and their handpicked elite staff. Ultraviolet UV Class vaults represent the pinnacle of security in the sector and are only matched by PRISM installations. These are "made to order" and are custom built facilities where a specially authorized team work closely with the account holder to build the facility. These facilities each contain a singular vault, presided over by a team of Khutat and a considerable contingent of security professionals presided over by a Musir. The same redundancies on security and access from purple apply as well to UV Class vaults but with the addition of plasma warheads to ensure total destruction in the event of a catastrophic breach. These vaults are extremely rare and expensive, they represent a concerted and constant effort by the Velan government. They are reserved for allies of the government or those of the 12 Families or the Conclave. The Fall of The Velan Ascendancy Following the attacks on Orpheus, agents of the Velan Ministry of Merits under influence of the Conclave, together formed the organization REDACTED and justified the events on Orpheus and after, by naming the series of events Operation Kali Yuga. The formation of REDACTED inevitably triggered the Velan end time plans: 'T.I.A.M.A.T ' (Transit Infrastructure And Mass Archive Termination). They destroyed all of Vela’s core services by first wiping servers and then blowing up the physical facilities. Category:House Vela Category:The Velan Ascendancy Category:House Vela Products Category:The Velan Ascendancy Products